


We Don't Gotta Know If We Should

by TKHikaru13



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Double Penetration, Grinding, Groping, Marking, Multi, One Night Stands, PWP, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Sexy Strangers, Thank you Tag Wranglers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKHikaru13/pseuds/TKHikaru13
Summary: She’s pretty sure if a list of illicit situations existed...this is probably in the top ten, if not top five. If not for the fact she’s in a maid costume that would probably get her ticketed for public indecency the moment she stepped out of the club...then for the way she’s pressed between the two, the way their fingers and lips are fervent in their hunt for warm skin as her costume quickly becomes more shred than clothing.Alternately,Things got very spicy at the Masquerade Party.





	We Don't Gotta Know If We Should

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with specific takes on Akira and Goro in mind, so if things don't entirely line up with canon or your own headcanons that is why. Title was taken from High by Sivik.
> 
> A very special thank you to Li-Senpai for acting as my beta.

She’s pretty sure if a list of illicit situations existed...this is probably in the top ten, if not top five. If not for the fact she’s in a maid costume that would probably get her ticketed for public indecency the moment she stepped out of the club...then for the way she’s pressed between the two, the way their fingers and lips are fervent in their hunt for warm skin as her costume quickly becomes more shred than clothing.

 

The hows and whys behind her present circumstances are irrelevant. She faintly remembers a flyer for a temporary job as a waitress in a Shinjuku club and the nausea as she realized there was nothing she could do to prevent what happened to the people who took drinks from her.

 

One of them kisses her neck, tongue somehow hotter than even her overheated skin. Despite the masks hiding their faces, the clothes that help create an illusion of maturity; she’s certain these two and the group they separated from are high schoolers, probably no less than a year younger than her.

 

She remembers walking their way with the tray of drinks in her hand, blessedly turning the alcohol down in favor of simply talking with her. The boy in red who introduced himself as Arsene was quiet, yet there was a fury blazing in his eyes, one she was certain could burn flesh from bone. His compatriot in white - who called himself Robin - was never far behind, despite the manufactured charm that acted as another mask, there was a measure of enthusiasm that slipped through.

 

Where the conversation led, she can’t remember, all that’s clear is the moment she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Robin’s lips. His cheeks quickly turned an adorable pink, somehow visible beneath his mask. Arsene pulled her away by the chin to look her in the eye, as if searching for any signs that her mind wasn’t her own.

 

“They haven’t drugged me,” she remembers whispering, her free hand working their way through his curls. “I’m in my right mind.” Arsene simply stared back at her, gunmetal grey taking in every inch of her form. Robin’s hand found her hip, moving closer.

 

“Do you really want this?” Arsene’s question was soft, yet his voice was darkened with intent. She leaned back, inhaling the smell of coffee that somehow overpowered whatever cologne he might’ve worn.

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s her that led them here, a corner of the club that’s shadowed in a way that has to be intentional, but they have her pressed between them, her back to Arsene as Robin moves in from the front. Despite the white, almost princely garb, it’s Robin who’s rougher with her; tearing runs in her fishnets before ripping at her top in order to grope and squeeze at her chest with fingers intent on bruising. Arsene, in contrast to both the prince before them and the deep dangerous red of his suit and mask, is gentler, pressing feather light kisses to her neck and shoulder while his hands soothe at her hips, keeping her upright.

 

Robin pushes forward, clothed erection firm against her abdomen. Arsene’s chin rests on her shoulder, his own hardness pressing at her backside. It’s here that she remembers just what is happening. A part of her demands to struggle out of their grip and away. Arsene rocks his hips against her and she forgets. Robin grasps her by the chin, locking their eyes together.

 

Familiarity with the rust-rimmed pupils nags at her, but before she can think about it any more, he pulls her in for a kiss, deeper than the one prior. Robin tastes sweet, almost sugary as his tongue roughly toys with her own. Someone moans, she can’t tell who.

 

When Robin pulls away, Arsene is right there, turning her head to take his turn with her. He tastes like coffee, rich and dark. He’s still gentler with her than Robin, the kiss slow and soft. Their lips part and Arsene’s hand moves to pull his mask away. Her hand finds his wrist and she shakes her head.

 

“Don’t.” As little as their masks cover, she’s content to leave them on, as if afraid removing the veil of anonymity would sap her courage. Arsene simply takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

 

“Is there a back room free?”

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a little hard to maneuver with three people unable to let go of each other, but somehow they manage. The room is dimly lit and sparsely decorated. The fact there’s a bed in there should be disconcerting to her, but she can’t bring herself to care as Robin pulls her into his lap for a fierce kiss, Arsene taking advantage of their position to strip them of shoes and coats.

 

Hands grip her hips and push; she can feel Robin’s cock through his pants and she moans, eyes fluttering shut as she tries to steady herself. Robin’s fingers dig into her thighs and she silently laments the fact he’s still wearing gloves.

 

Arsene’s teeth worry at her earlobe as he squeezes her ass with a firm grip, grinding his clothed erection against her hot flesh. Robin’s hands find the hem of her costume and pulls upward, what’s left of the dress comes off easily. She’s left in little more than torn fishnets and her panties and she luxuriates in the sound of their gasps.

 

“Holy shit you’re beautiful.” Arsene’s voice is husky with lust, hands eager to map out every curve while Robin’s lips latch onto a nipple. She cries out sweetly, hips rolling on instinct and coaxing a hiss out of Robin while Arsene rests his chin on her shoulder.

 

In spite of his earlier roughness, Robin’s lips and tongue caress her chest with a needy sweetness, his hands moving to grope and squeeze her flesh. The only thing keeping her hips from rolling forward are Arsene’s hands firmly gripping them tight, fingers threatening to bruise as he grinds against her ass.

 

A hand flies to her mouth to try to muffle her moans and cries, but Robin grabs her wrists in one hand, pulling them over her head before returning to lavish her flesh with attention. A frustrated whine quickly modulates into a desperate gasp as his teeth join in.

 

Arsene’s hand is at her chin agan, pulling her in for a hungry kiss. The passion in each swipe of his tongue is overwhelming, she wonders if her knees would give if she wasn’t in Robin’s lap. The boy in white shifts his attention to her neck, teeth marking her skin while his hands slowly trickle down over her hips and thighs before a palm presses against her groin.

 

Only there is she aware of how drenched the fabric is. Arsene pulls away, allowing her to catch her breath before Robin’s thumb presses against her clit through her panties. She all but outright sobs, hips rocking into his touch. Arsene’s hand travels down the plain of her stomach to slide fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear.

 

“Damn,” the chuckle he lets out is downright sinful, “Any more and I’d think you’d come right here.” His gaze turns to Robin, but not before nipping at the shell of her ear. “Here, scoot back a little.” Hands tug her off of Robin’s lap to allow the boy to move back on the bed. The brunet gives the both of them a cocky grin as he makes a show of undoing his pants, fabric slipping down to his hips as he pulls his cock free.

 

“Get him ready while I loosen you up.” she half expects Arsene to push her forward, but he doesn’t. The dark haired boy’s hands ghost over her sides as she crawls onto the bed. Robin cards a hand through her hair, thumb teasing at kiss-swollen lips.

 

Robin is big, roughly the size of some of the toys she has at home. She bites her lip as their eyes meet, wondering if he can tell she’s nervous. Meanwhile, Arsene is slowly tugging her panties off, letting them fall to the floor as his hands map out her ass.

 

“I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.” Robin coos, hand coaxing her downward. He doesn’t stink, if anything; she can’t actually smell anything beyond the scent of his skin and the cologne on his clothes. One of his hands finds her own, slowly bringing it to his cock. Together they pull his foreskin back, precum already beading at the slit of his head.

 

One nervous gulp, and her tongue flickers against the head of Robin’s cock. She can’t put her finger on the taste. It’s mildly salty, but not enough to have her pulling away in disgust. Robin sighs and she figures she’s doing something right. The noise encourages her to keep going, licking languid stripes against his shaft. The hand on her head shifts slightly, as if petting her. Her own hand slowly begins stroking his flesh, nervousness gradually melting away.

 

She’s not sure when exactly Arsene’s hands left her, but she knows the moment they return, jumping slightly as bared hands squeeze and spread her cheeks open. There’s a startled yelp from her when she feels oil against her asshole, pulling away from Robin’s cock to turn her head back.

 

The smell of olives is faint and she can only wonder how the hell Arsene managed to grab a bottle of olive oil. He looks up at her with gentle eyes, yet the smile on his lips can only be described as cheeky. “Let me know if it hurts, okay?”

 

She’s about to question him when a finger slowly presses its way in. Her hand fists into the sheets below them as she whines. Robin tugs at her chin, bringing her attention back to him. “Don’t forget about me, okay?” There’s something about the whine that feels off, but she can’t bring herself to care as she kisses the head of his cock before her lips wrap around it.

 

Robin gasps, fingers tightening in her hair as his hips shake, no doubt in an attempt to keep from bucking into her mouth. “Y-Yes please, keep going.” He pants desperately. She decides she likes the desperation in his voice, keeping that in mind as her head gently begins to bob up and down his cock.

 

It tastes about the same way it smells, slightly salty. She’s not quite sure what to do with her tongue, so she tries to rub it against every bit of the shaft it can reach as her head bobs. A hand guides her own to the part of his cock not in her mouth. It doesn’t take a genius to get the message. She pumps him gently and Robin moans.

 

There’s a chuckle from Arsene as he brings a second finger into her ass, the pair scissoring inside her as they probe her depths. Thanks to the oil, the discomfort is minimal, just enough to remind her that he’s there as she dips the flat of her tongue against Robin’s slit. The brunet whimpers loudly, fingers fisting in her hair.

 

“God, hurry up already, she’s this close to making me cum,” Robin whines, just barely managing to keep his hips from bucking into her mouth. Desperation is clear in his voice and Arsene just chuckles again, fingers withdrawing from inside of her.

 

“Must be good if you’re this impatient,” Arsene notes, tone casual as if he isn’t undoing his belt as he speaks. Robin just whines, pulling her up from his cock. Now it’s her turn to whine as Arsene lifts her up off of Robin long enough for him to tug off the rest of his clothes.

 

Robin’s hands meet her hips, bringing her back to him. He bites his lip as he positions himself, the head of his cock just barely pressing against her labia. “Be gentle with her,” Arsene breathes, one hand against her backside as Robin grips her hips once more. “You’re pretty big.”

 

“Oh no, I intended to tear her in half,” Robin huffs sarcastically, just holding her above him. Her hands find his shoulders to steady herself and she can feel Arsene’s hand move to the small of her back. Robin brings her down gradually, cock spreading her open slowly. She gasps, trembling as she sinks. His fingers dig into her hips and she’s wondering how an eternity can fit inside a moment.

 

When Robin finally bottoms out inside of her, he moans lowly, contrasting against the shakiness of her own. They sit like that for a few seconds, foreheads pressed together as they relish in the novelty of each other’s body warmth.

 

Then Robin’s hands meet her hips again, lifting her up and bringing her down only to repeat the process. She throws her head back and Arsene catches her by the chin, grey irises a mere ring around the black of his pupils. The kiss is deep, ravenous as he trails an oil slick hand down collarbone to toy with one of her breasts.

 

No sooner does their kiss break, and Robin is tugging her face towards his. “Ride me,” he demands, and soon his hands encourage her hips to roll. She knows she’s done something right when Robin can’t bite back the moan he lets out.

 

“Alright, my turn.” Arsene’s arm brushes against her, pushing Robin flat against the bed. Robin in turn brings her down with him, fingers running up and down her sides. Arsene spreads her ass open and she squeaks when she can feel his cock against her hole.

 

Their eyes meet and he smiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” Arsene is a man of his word, cupping her asscheeks as he enters, stopping with each inch to let her adjust to the feeling. It’s tight, but not unpleasantly so, perhaps thanks to the olive oil he prepped her with. Arsene groans, a soft sigh following as his fingers dig into her skin.

 

It’s only when Robin caresses her cheek and locks their eyes together that she realizes she’s holding her breath. “Here,” he cooes sweetly, “Let me take your mind off of him.” His lips press against hers in a surprisingly chaste kiss, hands at her waist while Arsene’s move to her hips.

 

She knows when he’s fully sheathed inside, not just from the feeling of his pelvis against her ass, but from the soft, almost silent moan. Both boys still themselves, allowing her to adjust to them. Robin is longer, but Arsene is thicker and the both of them leave her wondering if sex really can tear someone in half.

 

“Are you ready?” Arsene’s lips are right next to her ear, voice breathy and low. Robin’s hands travel downward, ending just above her hips, fingertips overlapping with Arsene’s. She bites her lips, relishing in the feeling of being so full.

 

“Yes.”

 

It starts all at once. Fingers tug and curl into her hips as if they’re trying to fight over who she rocks into, yet they somehow settle on a rhythm, never leaving her empty for long and it’s absolutely thrilling when they’re both inside of her, stretching her to her limits.

 

She tries to be quiet at first, but Arsene grabs her ass as Robin bites at her neck and all thoughts of quiet leave her. Robin is the louder of the two boys, moaning and crying like there’s a competition between her and him. Arsene by contrast is quiet verbally, all gentle grunts and sighs. His actions are louder, fingers digging into her skin while he thrusts hard enough that his balls slap loudly against her.

 

Robin throws his head back as she rolls her hips into him and suddenly Arsene is leaning over her, pulling at Robin’s bangs to lock their lips in a sloppy kiss. Robin bucks his hips and she’s keenly aware of the way she’s squeezed between them, the way their cocks press against each other even through the skin separating her holes and it’s enough to send her teetering on the edge.

 

Arsene pulls from the kiss with a chuckle, hands playing with her ass. “You’re close huh?” he purrs. “Go ahead, ladies first.” she’s not sure about the demands but Robin’s pelvis is rocking right against her clit.

 

“Cum for us.”

 

That’s all it takes, one little command and she’s undone. Her body trembles and tightens around the two of them, so thick and hard against her that it’s almost too much for her to take. She arches her back and Robin shouts loudly.

 

Robin twitches violently inside of her and something wet fills her, somehow hotter than everything else. Arsene gives two deep thrusts and moans softly, his fingers loosening around her hips as he cums inside of her.

 

Arsene stays hilted inside of her for a few more moments, slowly pulling out and lifting her up off of Robin. She feels full and more than a little woozy, her limbs like jelly as Robin cups her cheek. “We’ve made quite a mess of her,” Robin chuckles, petting her hair affectionately as Arsene wraps fabric around her.

 

“We did.” Arsene’s voice is dim, like she’s hearing him from across a tunnel. “-et one of the other waitresses know she’s-” Warmth surrounds her, their voices are cutting out. She wants them to stay longer, talk with them longer, but she’s tired and it’s so warm--

 

“Hey! HEY!”

 

She startles, sitting up. There’s a girl before her, in the same maid costume she has. She vaguely remembers the girl’s name as Suzune. Suzune rolls her eyes, turning away.

 

“Finally. Ugh, those two cuties from that one party told me to make sure you were safe and awake.” Suzune’s voice is dripping with annoyance as she walks away. “First time some hotties show up and the gaijin steals them.”

 

She looks down at herself, surprised to see Robin and Arsene’s coats wrapped around her. She doesn’t think anything of it, until she stands up and something falls from one of the pockets. It’s a napkin, undoubtedly from the club itself. Nothing unusual.

 

What is unusual is the writing on it. An address in Yongen-jaya. She’s been to Yongen-jaya before, quiet little neighborhood, there’s a coffee shop tucked into one of the alleyways. She’s never been there, but as she’s tucking the napkin back into the coat pocket and trying to find her torn clothes, she wonders if perhaps it’s time for a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated Christmas gift to some very special people. You two know who you are.
> 
> The female character is intended to be an oc of mine, but feel free to imagine yourself in her place, I'm not gonna judge.


End file.
